


You gotta make a big impression//Gotta like what you do...

by flickawhip



Series: Sienna | Allysin Kay Imagines [9]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sienna flirts with you...Written for the Imagines Blog





	You gotta make a big impression//Gotta like what you do...

\- “Ah, she’s playing hard-to-get. thats cute.”  
\- Sienna  
\- Right behind you  
\- You’ve been ignoring her for weeks now  
\- She’s been flirting  
\- Teasing you  
\- Trying everything to make you pay her attention  
\- Now she’s settled on snark  
\- “Problem?”  
\- You can’t help your snark  
\- It’s almost reflexive  
\- A protection instinct  
\- You never trust that people really want you  
\- Until they prove it  
\- “Yeah...”  
\- Sienna mutters  
\- “My fave person is being cold...”  
\- That gets your attention  
\- It’s soft  
\- It’s honest  
\- It’s a surprise...  
\- You’ve never heard her be soft before  
\- She’s always so rough and ready  
\- So damn cocky  
\- Now though  
\- Now she’s soft  
\- Sweet almost  
\- She seems to really mean it  
\- “I’m your fave?”  
\- She blushes  
\- Smiles slightly  
\- “Yeah...”  
\- “Why?”  
\- “Look at you... so sweet, so pure... so...”  
\- “Weak?”  
\- “Strong.”  
\- She says the word almost angrily  
\- Her voice fiercely low  
\- Husky  
\- “So fucking strong...”  
\- You pause  
\- Consider your options  
\- Then kiss her  
\- “Guess you got me... Murder Wife...”


End file.
